


The Idol and His Fansite

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossposted on AFF, Fansite Master! Soonyoung, Idol! Seokmin, M/M, Model! Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: person A is a fansite master of person B. many times person A get noticed by person B and look loved by everyone. one day, person B and person C come to a cafe. unfortunately, person A is the one who also works at the cafe. then they meet.(actually, person B never knows the real name of person A while another fansites person B knows their real names)





	The Idol and His Fansite

He tucks his earphone into his bag, taking out his camera and sets up the stuff. He sits alone, not willing to look around and ignores other person intruding his seat. Rushing sound from every bags and setting up the stuff, a bunch of females and Soonyoung is the only male for today’s fansign. He sighs because his fellow is busy and not having a chance to get today’s coupon for the fan sign. Well, it’s far from Seoul—only the female ones who eager to travel far, Soonyoung as well to do their job as fansite master. 

They wait. Some of them is chatting with other fansites, while Soonyoung is busy with his phone. He has to send a message his parents that he won’t go home early and will go home tomorrow. He feels guilty to not work at their cafe, however, it’s his hobby, following his artist everywhere beside the fees, he never asks it to his parents so the elders never say no to him. He slides it back into his pocket when the staff tells the attendees, fan sign will start now. 

Soonyoung instantly set his finger on the camera, his free hand is ready to wave at the idols. His eyes seek for the particular member and a thin lip tugs upward when he spots the idol he biased. 

“Huaaa! Seokmin!!! Jeonghan!!! Jihooon!!!! Seungkwan!!” The females go crazy when four men show up from behind the curtain. 

Soonyoung’s smile goes wider and waves his hand. Like a friend, he waves at them. Without knowing, a pair of eyes notices his hand and crack a giggle. 

Soonyoung’s eyes notice how his bias talks to the other member and giggling around as if the world revolves around them. The fansite master doesn’t mind to see their interaction, just he minds his own self. His heart pounds fast whenever he sees his bias. Well—it’s not right. He should control himself when he meets him later. 

* * *

A curling smile, a small chat and a little skin-ship he does with the leader of _Angels_ , Soonyoung pass it well. The next member is Seungkwan, the fansite master looks so comfortable when he meets him. 

“Oh, it’s you,” the idol shocks. Soonyoung smiles. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

Seungkwan writes down a word, replying to the question that latter posted earlier on the album. “How’s your day?” 

“Just—fine.” 

He pulls a smile. 

“It must be tiring, you come from Seoul to Busan’s fan sign and Daegu if I’m not mistaken.” Soonyoung nods, to his shock, he never knows how much the member notice his presence. 

“Seokmin notices you if you wonder,” he quickly adds. The fan nods again and holds his breath. It’s shocking. His bias notices him. Oh—even he remembers his fansite. 

“Seems like you’re his favourite. Just like Jeonghan hyung,” he whispers. Soonyoung cocks a brow. 

“Thank you for sharing the info.” 

Seungkwan ruffles his hair. “It’s okay,” the loud crowd follows when Seungkwan puts his hair upon Soonyoung’s head, “next time, I’ll bring some Jeju tangerines, Winter Sunshine-nim.” 

Soonyoung gives a high-five and simple utter of thank you before he moves to the next member. 

“Oh, Winter Sunshine-nim….nice to meet you again,” Jeonghan welcomes him with a big smile. He puts down his pen and stares intently at the other male. 

“Can I touch your cheek?” He asks bluntly, making the latter flustered at his question. Soonyoung glances at the other fans but they are too busy with chatting with the member. 

He simply nods, composed himself to not embarrass himself by a sudden cup in his cheek. Jeonghan beams brightly. 

“It’s cute…like a hamster,” he says afterwards, taking back his pen and reply the post-it, “no wonder Seokmin like you.” The last word is like a whisper, too quiet to hear, but Soonyoung can catch the last part and warms his cheek in a second later. He should not expect anything else, the idol is usually like that. They are playful and able to hurt the fans’ heart if someday they find their love partner. Soonyoung reminds himself to not fall deeper because once it’s dangerous. He doesn’t want to leave the fandom, leave all the precious moment with his idols by a stupid feeling. 

“You seems deep in thought,” Jeonghan snaps him out of reverie. 

Soonyoung coughs. “Nothing—just parent and sister.” 

Jeonghan nods, “I have a sister too. Soon she’ll graduate from her middle school.” The fansite master simply bobs his head, gives a small talk about their sister as if they talk about them behind their back. A simple giggling also interrupts, not long after that the staff remind them to move. 

There…here comes trouble. His heart pounds faster _again._

A wide smile that charms Soonyoung to look only at him. To cherish this member more than the rest. The one who makes him decided to be his fansite. 

“Hello my favourite,” the last member greets him, taking the album and give a sign, “Winter Sunshine-nim, have you eaten?” 

“Oh yeah, I have. Oh, Seokmin-ssi…” The latter instantly lifts his eyes and looks at his fansite, “nothing.” 

“It’s okay..something burden your mind?” 

Soonyoung sends a reassuring smile and shakes his head. “Nothing, really nothing. Anyway, you look so loveable and—do you lose weight?” 

Seokmin tilts his head to one side, asks himself and nods. “I do. You know, chocolates and the friends want to take me away, so I have to, slim myself besides I don’t like my body that much.” 

Soonyoung furrows his brow. “Really? But the fans do like it so much, like…body goals for the man. Not like me, so chubby I guess.” 

The idol giggles. “But you’re so cute like this, don’t lose your fat and I will treat my body better. No slim just…wants to live healthy,” he assures. A little he notices the pink shades on the fansite’s cheek. 

“I like you, every curve you are. You’re beautiful just the way you do,” he adds. 

The pink starts turning into crimson red and make the male in haste to finish his move then go back to his seat. He should calm down himself, fanning himself while putting the camera to shoot the event. Thankfully last night he charged it fully so he shouldn’t worry in the end. His eyes lay back to Seokmin, receiving a wink after that; he couldn’t help himself, so he just smile though inside he is squealing hard and hitting himself to stay on earth instead of flying to the sky because of a simple wink. 

* * *

Two weeks after, 

 

A pretty male is busy with handling the customer alone behind the cashier. The cafe is quite crowded than usual and he barely has a chance to take a break. One customer goes and the other one will come and line up to grab the coffee, buy the cake for take-away, either buying some sale products. The rest of barista so does work their job quickly, brewing the coffee and heat some bread. He almost forgets they are on the weekend and people will spend their weekend inside the cafe. 

Perhaps he doesn’t recall the day because his mind is wandering back to 2 weeks ago. His body can’t adjust to the current day and the reality which hit him not really hard. 

As the line up starts to go shorter, his breath finally catches some air and letting a loud sigh. 

“One caffe latte, one hot chocolate, make sure you don’t put anything else on it and _iced_ ,” the customer snaps. Soonyoung frowns, thinking loudly inside his mind about the society’s doubt. 

“No, sir…we won’t kill anyone by a cup of coffee,” he replies soon after the customer's hands out the card for the payment. 

“It’s okay, Ming—a single cup won’t make it worse,” a friend of that customer butts in. Soonyoung’s ear perks up at the sound seem familiar with the voice but he brushes his thoughts away. 

However, the situation wants him to check the voice he heard earlier. His eyes match with the customer’s friend when he waits for the customer signing and hands back the card. He gulps at the familiarity. 

“Seokmin…” He mumbles after two customers leave. 

* * *

“You shouldn’t do that,” Seokmin spats out. 

Mingyu quirks his brow. “Do what? I just save your butt this time. I feel guilty after the last time the sasaeng want to kill one of us,” he retorts. 

“But he won’t do that, he is too shy even to look at me.” 

“How much you sure about this?” 

Seokmin snorts. “He is my fansite, he won’t do such things. I believe him.” 

Mingyu drops his jaw, “you know him?” Seokmin nods without any words hanging. His eyes examine the exterior of the cafe, smiling in secret. 

“Then?” 

“What then?” 

“Why you call him your fansite while he can’t stand looking at you?” 

The male tugs a smirk. “Because I smell something, more than adoration from his eyes. He is quick of turning red, well, it happens at fansign.” 

Mingyu shakes his head. “But here—I doubt that.” 

“Want a bet?” 

“What’s the punishment?” 

Suddenly he forgets, the member of the angelic-look vocal group in Korea is likely a demon in disguise. “Date Arin for real, you’ve been eyeing at her for fucking three years.” 

He scowls defiantly. “If he won’t get red here?” 

“I will ask him for a real date. One week,” he sounds sure. As if he really wants to prove the fansite master he met would turn into a crimson ball before him, or more likely he really intends to do so, but faking it by a bet. Smart move, no—he just wants to play with his friend, to prove him wrong, or to make him stop being a pain for his other friend. 

“Deal,” Mingyu quickly replies. Somehow he curses himself to have a pride like that. He _should_ prove Seokmin’s fansite is not like the latter thinks so. Either he wants to run away from the latter’s nag about his attitude. 

He instantly stands up and is about to leave the seat. 

“Where are you going?” Seokmin lifts up his hand, trying to put him sit again. 

“Pee, don’t try to follow me like those stalkers,” he snaps, brushing away the friend’s hand off him. Seokmin remains still in his chair. A little does he know, Mingyu plans something that might be turned back to the latter. 

Too preoccupied with his phone, Seokmin isn’t aware of his surrounding. Only a sound of putting the glass on the table make him lift up his chin and match his eyes with the ones he wants to spend the time. 

“Winter Sunshine…” he mumbles unconsciously. It is like the world stop spinning and time stops ticking when they match their eyes. A shade of pink tint across the cheek slowly grow and heart pounds faster than anyone can notice. They are stunned by the locking eyes. 

“Caf—caffe latte and,” _a pause_ , “hot chocolate.” 

Seokmin pulls a small smile. “For the one you adore?” 

The waiter _slash_ fansite master gulps and shows a small nod. The idol member smirk when he sees a blushing fluffy ball in front of him, his gut tells him to stay composed and not do anything unless he wants netizen to notice his presence by making a scene there. Not forgetting the small utter of thank you, Seokmin winks at the waiter. 

“You’re so gross,” Mingyu abruptly mutters, coming back without any notice and shrinks himself on the other side of the table, sipping his drink. 

Seokmin scowls back this time, arguing that friend wasn’t at the there back then and not seeing the pink fluffy ball he saw earlier while Mingyu noticed it when the waiter passed him by covering his reddish face with the tray. He would try to fan himself but it couldn’t help either. He was too shy to confront Seokmin. 

“So, I win?” 

Mingyu hummed angrily, seems unhappy to receive his loss. “Date Arin—won’t you?” 

“I will. Don’t worry the second Min, I will date her.” 

Seokmin glances through the gap of his glass. He squints hard at him. “Really?” 

Mingyu hums. “No playing around…” 

Seokmin narrows his eyes. “I doubt.” 

He chuckles, “let’s see, you would spoil the media if I don’t—”

“No, I won’t. Non-sense, it’s a bet between friends, not job-related. Besides, I really fall for my fansite. Since the day he decided to sit amongst the fangirls and taking my picture, no selling intended.” 

“He is good.” Sipping his coffee, he inhales the scent. “He is good of making the coffee, too.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

They go down from the upper floor, eyes looking for a particular person. Not spotting that person behind the cashier, Mingyu instantly goes to another barista who making a drink. A taller man with round-glasses hanging on his bridge nose, he puts down the coffee scoop aside. 

“What’s your problem?” 

His tone is cold, enough to make the model to keep the distance away and composed. Mingyu gulps down his nervousness. 

"Where is the--guy with chubby cheek?" 

"Don't you dare to say like that to my Soonyoung!" He bridles his voice, however, it doesn't fail to slip the harsh voice telling how much he is annoyed by the man's words. 

"Oh, his name is Soonyoung--" he pauses, "my man looks for him, business matter." 

"He is taking a break right now. Just tell me, I will deliver to him after." 

Mingyu rubs his nape, itching to snap back because of the coldness he feels right now. His lips twitch down. 

"I don't think I can because it's private."

He groans. Continuing his duty, Mingyu is waiting for his response. The other male seems working in a rush when Mingyu appears. So, after he finishes from brewing the coffee, he immediately goes to some room which told: "only employees enter". Both the males are fidgeting their feet tense. 

The edgy feeling at once disappears when Soonyoung comes out behind the round-glasses male with a confusing look. The barista points out his finger at the pair who waiting at the corner. 

"They wait." Soonyoung bobs his head, as slowly a warmth embraces his cheek. 

As they see Soonyoung walking to their direction, they draw to another corner, a little bit space which seems unnoticed by other customers, besides both of them wearing a black mask that prepared earlier inside the pocket. Hand signals Soonyoung to walk faster since it looks urgent. 

A little jog he does, he put his hand into the pocket of his apron. Mingyu instantly drags him and cover the latter by his big build. Seokmin, on the other hand, smiles brightly under the mask. 

“What’s your problem, Mr Customer?” 

The male who is facing the barista now slides down the mask and showing his gummy smile. “Can we date, master-nim?” 

Two cheeks of the barista have a pink shade, a little warmer that makes Soonyoung cup his own cheek. Not trying to look so cute of cupping the cheek, Seokmin squeals hard inside because of the latter’s cuteness. 

“ _Shall_ we?” 

There is a prolonged pause; it irritates the idol, the model as well. 

“I will be hiatus until the next comeback and I need to see you in my daily life—so, we shall date.” 

Soonyoung gulps in a state of agitation. “I…” 

“Just say yes, and it’s over. Your bias is having a schedule and I have to go back to my office,” Mingyu butts in. 

Little does the model know, Soonyoung whispers a yes before a glint of nervous appears for a while in Seokmin’s eyes. He is glad, totally contented to see the favourite one among his fansite in his daily life. _Finally_. Before the small barista can leave the sight and go back to his spot, his idol pulls him into a warm embrace. 

“You’re so warm, _cute_ …” he breaks the hug, watching a tiny tomato that can’t lift up his head, “give me your phone, don’t tell the sasaeng, okay?” 

The fansite master bobs his head, slightly; enough to tell Seokmin that he’s embarrassed by himself. The latter smiles as he fishes out his phone and hands to Soonyoung while his eyes still land on him and smiling foolishly at himself. He is smitten with him. The little finger types down his number, Seokmin wants to touch his finger however it’s too late for his movements. 

“Done?” 

Soonyoung bobs his head again in silent. “I will call you later, _master-nim_.” 

“Too cute,” the model adds. The male instantly looks away and breathe his breath irritably. Seokmin literally giggles at their interaction and not forgetting to pet the latter’s head gently, naturally, like usual, he does at fan sign event. 

After that, they walk out of the cafe, leaving Soonyoung who drags his feet lifelessly heading to get back behind the cashier. To his surprise, his fellow worker who is in charge of making the beverage crosses his arm and squints hard through his specs at Soonyoung. 

"Explain what kind of male you meet these days," he says. So far Soonyoung knows, he forgets how much possessive his best friend will be and the importance of his consent regarding his love-life. 

"Kwon Soonyoung." His tone is so much _dark_ , but for Soonyoung he bridles his own self; because he adores the latter a lot so he can understand his reaction. Perhaps today is going to be a long day because he has to explain everything from the start. Although it is a bit confusing even for him. 

At least--now, he is dating his idol. And, the idol knows his name after several attempts to keep his identity undercover.

**Author's Note:**

> kindly leave some kudos or comments, because your feedback is my vitamin, everyone


End file.
